Living In The Shadows
by The Merlion
Summary: Talon had moved to the Du Couteau's manor after his fight with Marcus Du Couteau. There he meets his two daughters Katarina and Cassiopeia. After the disappearance of the General Du Couteau, Talon went looking for him alongside Katarina. Will their hate for eachother change into something more ? (I'm so bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**** : The Blade's Shadow**

It was a dark place in a disgusting environment, there was always this foul-smelling floating in the air. The people living here were criminals, killers, rapist, but mostly thieves. Yes, the slums of Noxus were definitely not a place where someone would like to live, but it's not like the people who came from it had had a choice, most of the time they were here because they didn't have money, they were orphans, or because they were search by the noxous guards or assassins for a crime they made once and the slums were the perfect place to hide. Maybe the best place to hide, but not the safest, in the slums more than anywhere else in Noxus, the motto _'Only the strong survives'_ were put into practice and you could always see some dead bodies lying on the streets, even though most of the time the dead bodies were tossed in the sewer.

Talon knew more than anyone else that the life in the slums was not an easy one. He lived there alone since he was born, probably abandoned by his parents when he was born or maybe they have both been killed. He didn't really care though, he was happy not having a family to care for _'love, care, family makes you weak and weakness makes you dead'_. He had once, had a friend named Kavyn, they used to steal food together, but many times because of Kavyn's incompetence to respect the original plan, Talon almost got caught by Noxian guards or the shopkeeper, and one day after Talon almost die because of Kavyn, he decided to kill him with some daggers Kavyn stole on the same day. And since, Talon promised himself to never have any friends or feel anything.

With time, Talon ended up being agile with his daggers, he handled them with precision, they were like deadly companions for him. Now, when some guards tried to arrest him, he simply killed them. One day, ten guards were after him and it didn't even take two minutes for Talon to kill them all.

But after a while, Talon's murders, started to make some noise in the High Command of Noxus, Swain himself didn't like it, it gave a bad image of Noxus knowing that one filthy street rat could kill a unit of high train guards, so he decided to put a reward on the boy's head. The only problem was that nobody knew who this boy was, neither what he looked like. The only thing they knew was that he wore a purple hood that covered his face, and for the name, well the press already took care of that mystery by calling him _"The Blade's Shadow"_. Swain put a 10 000 $ reward for whoever would bring him The Blade's Shadow's dead body, _'See how long you're gonna last now, street rat'_ Swain thought with an evil smirk appearing on his face.

However, Swain was not the only one who took an interest for the boy, another man with a long coat and pepper and salt hair found an interest in the boy, but not with his dead body, no, he wanted him pretty much alive _'Oh ! Yes, I have some big plans for you Blade's Shadow …'_

* * *

**_Hi, so I know this is short, but it's only the first chapter, the other are longer, this one is more like an intro :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Marcus Du Couteau

**Chapter 2**** : Marcus Du Couteau**

Talon finds it funny, seeing all those posters with what was supposed to be his face on it. 10 000 $... his death worth more than everything he ever had in his life _'What a joke'_ he thought while snorting.

He was happy to have his identity unknown from everybody and the fact that the press and the high command seems to have taken an interest in him annoyed him. He liked living in the shadows, without anyone noticing him, but with this reward he started to draw attention on him. It's been a week now that several guild of assassins tried to recruit him, sending assassins who gave him two choice either he joined them, either he died, but Talon preferred the third option in which _they_ die and that's what happened all the time.

One day though, a strange man came to him. He was in his late forties, he had light grey eyes, pepper and salt hair, and a long dark coat that seemed to have coast even more than the reward for his death. But Talon was really not in the mood to play, and he wanted to be done with it as soon as possible.

The man walk in the direction of The Blade's Shadow, he stopped when they were approximately five meters away from one another. He was going to talk, when suddenly the boy said something.

"I know why you're here"

The man was surprised, a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Really? Enlighten me then."

The man stared at Talon with piercing grey eyes as if he was studying him. Talon was annoyed and replied without emotion.

"You want me to join your guild or whatever you're in. I'm used to it, I had other proposition."

The man didn't answer he simply smirked. So Talon continued.

"The answer is no, I'm not interested. Now you better go and leave me alone or I'll kill you."

"Well, you see the problem _is_, I can't just let _you_ go away." The old man answered.

'_Of course, he can't just leave me alone; he has to waste my time!'_ Talon was angry but he didn't show it, he's face and he's eyes were still blank.

"Well then you'll die."

And Talon started to attack him. He charged on him with one of his blades and, to his big surprise, the man dodged it. Instead he gave a kick at Talon, and Talon ended up on the ground. He quickly stood up again ready for his next move and started throwing daggers in the man's direction. The pepper-salt hair man dodged them all as easily as if he knew what Talon's next move would be. Then in not even half a second a dagger went straight on Talon, who avoided it at the last second. The combat went on and on for what seems like hours for Talon. He wasn't even charging at the man anymore, but opted for a defensive fight against the old man who was fast and precise. Talon started to feel the fatigue in all his muscles and the fact that he didn't ate well wasn't helping his situation. He had several cuts all over his body from the fight and he felt like he was going to faint at any moment, whereas is opponent who was still in good shape, not one sign of fatigue emitted from his body.

Soon, Talon dropped on the ground, the man holding a knife on his throat. Talon closed his eyes preparing himself mentally for his death _'It's not like anyone is going to miss me, I'm gonna die nobody will remember me, I have no importance anyway.'_ But the pain that was supposed to come when the man would slit his throat never came. So Talon opened his eyes, only to find two grey eyes staring at him. Talon was confused _'What was he waiting?!_'

"What are you waiting for? You defeat me, now kill me!"

The man sighed and replied.

"You see, I think you made mistake while judging me earlier. I'm an assassin yes, but I'm not part of any guild or whatsoever."

"Then what do you want with me? It doesn't look like you need the money from the reward."

"Great sense of observation, that's a good quality for an effective assassin. Because you see, that's what I would like you to do. I would like you to work for me, as my personal assassin, and in compensation I will accommodate you, you'll have your own room and food will no longer be an issue, and I will also train you to improve your fighting skills. So what do you think?"

"Why do you wanna help me? Where's the trick?" Talon said. At this the man laughed.

"There's no trick, you see, I think it's sad to waste such a great potential."

Talon didn't say anything for a while. He was thinking, thinking about his options. In one hand there was death which Talon didn't really want, and on the other hand there was him living in real house, with food, training. Of course he would have to work for this man for the rest of his life, but he didn't really care, he had won his respect by defeating him after all.

"I accept your proposition, but under one condition, I'll take orders from you, but from you only."

"Well I guess we have deal then." The man said while taking away his knife from Talon's throat and handed him his hand to help Talon getting up from the ground. Talon took his hand and gather the little bit of strength that was still in him to stay on his feet.

"Since we're going to see a lot of each other in the upcoming days, I might as well present myself. I'm General Marcus Du Couteau."

'_So he was the famous General Du Couteau'_, Talon had heard of him, he was a respected man in Noxus, working in the High Command alongside Swain.

"I'm Talon, it's a pleasure to meet you General" Talon said emotionless

"Pleasure's mine Talon." Marcus replied.

* * *

**_Here it is the second chapter, hope you like it :D_**


	3. Chapter 3 : The House Du Couteau

**Chapter 3**** : The House Du Couteau**

The General Du Couteau took Talon in his carriage to bring him at his house. Both men were quiet during the journey. Talon was looking through the window seeing the slums slowly disappear as they drove on. A little bit of melancholia reach Talon's thoughts, the slums had been his life, he knew them by heart, every alley, every dead end… Now he was going to be thrown in an unknown world, in which he knew he'll never find his place _'The elite of Noxus'_ he thought sighing. For him the elite of Noxus was a band of lazy spoil brats, they were weak, all weak, if you took their money and threw them in the slums, they wouldn't even last a second. The General didn't look like a spoil brat though, _'he must be the exception'_ Talon thought, at least there were still some respectable people in the High Command.

After a while the carriage stopped in front of a giant gate with two guards. Once they saw the General, the gate opened and the carriage drove into the property. There was a long pathway with trees on both sides and at the end was the Du Couteau's Manor. Talon laughed inside him, all his life he never had any house and had to sleep in the sewers, whereas this man was leaving alone, maybe with his wife, in a house where you could put at least fifty persons. His trains of thoughts were interrupted when Marcus Du Couteau talked.

"By the way, Talon, I forgot to mention you, that I live here with my two beautiful daughters Katarina and Cassiopeia, I guess you'll meet them at dinner"

Talon didn't say anything just nodded.

When they finally reach the house, the General asked a maid to show Talon the house and his new room. He then excused himself and went to his office.

Talon entered the house following the maid who showed him the kitchen, the main living room… While they were walking to what would be his bedroom she was telling some history facts about the manor and the Du Couteau family to Talon. But Talon wasn't really listening to her, first because he was astonished by the grandeur and the decoration of the manor, but also because he felt like someone was watching him, but every time he turned himself to see if there was someone, no one was there.

Finally, they arrive to his room, the maid opened the door for him, and then told him that if needed anything he should not hesitate to call her, Talon nodded and she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The room was simple, there was a bed, a wardrobe, a door that lead to his bathroom, and a chest of drawers on which set down a few blades with a way superior quality than the one he used to have. Suddenly, he felt someone spinning him around, and before he could understand what was going on, he had his back against one of the wall of his bedroom and a sharp blade on his throat.

"Who are you?" a firm but feminine voice asked.

Talon came back to his sense and saw a girl from about his age in front of him. She was smaller than him though, and had red crimson hair as well as two wonderful emerald eyes which were staring at him fiercely and a scar that was crossing her left eye.

"I said who the hell are you?" she said insisting on every words and pushing a little bit deeper the blade in his throat.

Talon didn't move, his face emotionless like always "I could ask you the same question, you're the one in my bedroom"

Surprise went through the girl's face, than it changed into anger _'only weaks let their emotions overwhelmed them'_ Talon thought.

"I'm sorry but the last I know you're in _my _house, and I don't know if you notice it but you're not really in the position to ask questions, so answer me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

In a fraction of seconds Talon grasped the arm in which the red head girl was holding the blade, took the blade from her and exchange their places. This time she was the one against the wall and he was the one holding a blade at her throat.

"Let go of me!" she screamed while debating herself, but without success because Talon was stronger than her.

"Stop moving like that, you're gonna hurt yourself." She calmed herself but he could still see the anger in her emerald eyes.

"So, I guess this time I'm in right to ask questions" he said calmly "Who are you?"

"Katarina Du Couteau" she said coldly without breaking the eye contact.

"Well I'm Talon, nice to meet you Katarina. See you didn't need to assault me to have this information." _'And they say we're the ones with a lack of education'_ Talon released her and she stormed out the room in fury slamming the door behind her.

After that encounter Talon went to the bathroom to take a shower and took some clothe that were in the wardrobe for him he supposed and put them on. Later the General came knocking to Talon's door.

"Talon I see you've found the clothe I got for you that's perfect!"

"Yes, thank you sir." Talon replied. The General seemed to be in a good mood he noticed.

"Well, then come with me, dinner's ready, I'm going to present you to my two lovely daughters." he said smiling. Talon got up from his bed and followed him _'My two lovely daughters' _Talon thought _'Well, I got to meet one and "lovely" is not the adjective I would think of…'_

They entered the living room. The two girls were already sitting at the table. Marcus waved him to take a seat, which caught the two girl's attention. They were sitting next to one another, Talon was sitting alone at the opposite of them and Marcus took a seat at the end of the table between Katarina and him, Katarina which by the way seemed still angry at him, not that he really care though.

"Cassiopeia, Katarina, I would like you to meet Talon. Talon these are my two daughters, Katarina the elder one and Cassiopeia the youngest one."

"Nice to meet you, Talon" Cassiopeia said in a smooth flirting voice. Cassiopeia appearance were unordinary, she had a beautiful face with black hair and green glowing eyes, she was wearing a lot of jewelries and seemed to be a material girl, but what broke her beauty was the tail she had instead of her legs. Yes, the girl was half-human half-snake.

"Nice to meet you too, Lady Cassiopeia" he responded her with a warming smile.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Katarina asked her father in a nonchalant way, eyeing Talon with disgust.

"From now on, Talon will work for me as my personal assassin, he will live here with us and I expect of you to treat him as if he was a member of the family" Cassiopeia seemed happy by the news which could not be said for Katarina.

"If he works for you, why can't he just stay at his house and come when you need him? He doesn't have to live with us"

"Katarina, he will stay with us and that's it, there is nothing for you to discuss here. Moreover he doesn't have a house and that's also why he'll stay here with us" Marcus said curtly, he's good mood from earlier fading away.

"Wait! You mean that you let a street rat moving into our house?!"

"Katarina! Enough! Where are you manners? I'm really disappointed in you. I never thought I would have that kind of immature reaction from you!" Marcus shouted.

Talon was happy _'the spoiled brat got what she deserved'_ he thought. The rest of the dinner went quietly, nobody dared say anything. Katarina gave him one death glare before concentrating on her plate for the rest of the dinner, and Cassiopeia didn't stop giving him seductive looks with her smoldering eyes _'Is she trying to hit on me?'_ Talon thought, he quickly looked at her and she licked sensuously her upper lip _'Great, one of the sister is a total brat who hates me and the other one totally fancy me'_

* * *

**_Hi, here's a new chapter, hope you liked it. And thank you so much for the reviews :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Dance with the Blades

**Chapter 4**** : A Dance with the Blades**

One morning the maid came to Talon's bedroom telling him that the General Du Couteau had requested to see him in his office. Quickly Talon got dressed up with his famous purple robe and put his purple hood on to hide his face. He then walked to the General office. He knocked on the wooden door and the General Du Couteau told him to come in. He walked into his office for the first time. It was a big circular room, which had a dark wooden floor with a red carpet on it, there were two huge bookcase full with tones of heavy books on each side of the door, on the opposite wall were two windows allowing some light to enter into the room and in the middle of the room, next to a fireplace was the General's desk, in front of the desk were two comfortable armchairs. Marcus Du Couteau made a sign for Talon to sit in one of the two armchairs "Please Talon, take a seat" Talon was about to ask him why he wanted to see him when someone else entered the office.

"Hi daddy, you wanted to see me?" Katarina entered the room smiling, she seemed in a good mood today _'If that's even possible for her'_ Talon thought. But Katarina's smile dropped as soon as she saw Talon sitting in one of the armchair. _'Yeah, that's what I thought, not possible'_

"Katarina, Talon, I asked you both here today because I want to discuss about your training with you."

Katarina walked in the room and sat on the second armchair next to Talon _'Oh! No! Tell me he is not gonna say, what I think he's about to say!'_ she thought.

"You see, I would like you both to train together, I think it will be a good opportunity for both of you to improve your skills"

Katarina's eyes widened _'Damn it! He did it!'_ "Thanks daddy, that's a nice offer but I think I'll pass, moreover I don't think he could teach me anything new, I am by far a better fighter than him" Katarina said calmly smiling again. _'Egocentric brat' _Talon thought but didn't say anything.

"Oh! You'll be surprise Katarina, you'll be surprised. Moreover I need you to train together so you can learn how the other fights, so you could one day fight together more efficiently."

"And why would we fight together? Against one another yes, but together I'm not sure that's ever gonna happen"

"Well, it might happen sooner than you think Katarina, I was thinking on sending you too on missions later, so you'll better know how to work together if you want the mission to be a success"

'_Great now I'm gonna have to go on missions with him, thanks dad!'_ Katarina let out a sigh.

"When do you want us to start training sir?" Talon asked_. 'Well I thought he ended up being mute, too bad, definitely not my lucky day…'_ Katarina thought.

"Well, the sooner the better, I recommend you to start today before lunch"

Talon simply nodded and Katarina was desperate by now _'Oh! No! Not my lucky day… Well at least I'll get to punch him in the face and throw some daggers at him, maybe this day is not that bad'_ and a grin appeared on Katarina's face.

Half an hour later Katarina and Talon met in the training room. Talon was still in his purple robe, whereas Katarina changed herself and opted for something more comfortable, she was wearing her combat boots, with a skin-tight black short and a black sport bra.

She took a dagger in each of her hands, then glanced at Talon "Let's be done with it" and the fight started. Katarina threw a few daggers at Talon who dodged them all, but he was still surprised at how fast she could throw the daggers and how good her aim was. He aimed at her with one of his own blades but couldn't manage to touch her, apparently dodging was also one of her specialties. The fight went on like that for a long time, each of them charging at one another but dodging every dagger, until none of them had weapons to fight with. Katarina knew that she had no chance against him in a hand to hand combat -even though she'll never admit it- he was taller and stronger than her, but she was still faster and more flexible than him, moreover she had anticipate that this might happened, so she kept one of her skill to herself planning on taking him by surprise. Talon on the other hand smirked, a hand to hand combat, he'll definitely won this fight, she was over. Katarina started to run at him and kicked him, but Talon avoid all her attempted, he then charge at her with an easy kick that he knew she would dodge easily, but a the last moment he changed his attack and punched her in her bare belly, she didn't see it coming and the punch was so strong that she ended up on the ground. She got up quickly ignoring the pain in her stomach and looked at Talon with fury. Talon smirked, which angered Katarina even more, _'she's to impulsive when she's angry, which makes her weak, and it's so easy to get her angry with her short temper'_ Talon noticed. She might have been impulsive but Talon didn't plan her next move at all; as he was looking at her, she suddenly vanished through the air, Talon didn't understood what happened until he felt a weight on his shoulder _'How did she do that?'_ Katarina had jumped on his back kicking him in the ribs, her legs around his stomach and was now having both her hands on his neck whispering softly in his ear "Strangled" Talon smirked again and replied "Oh! Because you think that it's so easy to simply strangle me?" Suddenly, Talon threw himself back on the floor, earing Katarina whimpering as she took both her fall on the floor and Talon landing on her. Talon quickly turned himself over her grabbing her neck "Well this time I guess I can say strangled, because there's nothing you can do to stop me" she started moving, trying to kick him to defend herself, but he leaned on her so she couldn't move anymore. She became aware of their proximity and instantly froze. She was staring at him with her emerald eyes and he was staring back at her with his dark brown eyes, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was with her green eyes and her long red hair, and how soft her skin was under his fingers. Talon got snapped out of his mind when finally Katarina spoke.

"Are you gonna get of me or do you plan on sleeping on me?"

Talon quickly got up to his feet and so did Katarina, who was back to her usual bad mood

"Don't get to excited with this victory" she said. "You just got lucky, chance of the beginner I guess"

'_Beautiful maybe, but still an egocentric brat'_ Talon thought.

"May I remind you that I'm not a beginner, I fought for my life since I was born, stealing food to survive, while you were crying at your father because he didn't bought candies"

"You know nothing of my life, street rat."

"I know that if you were thrown in the slums without anything, you wouldn't last a day, spoiled brat" Talon said coldly

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a spoiled brat" Talon said calmly, his face still not showing any emotions.

Katarina tried to slap him in the face, but he caught her arm before her hand touched his face, thanks to his reflexes, which angered once again Katarina even more, and she walked out the room without saying anything.

Talon took a shower and thought about his previous meeting with the red head assassin _'I shouldn't have talked to her like that and called her a spoiled brat, even though she deserve it, I lost my temper, I can't do that again, emotions are a weakness'_. Later he went to the living room for lunch, everyone was already there.

"Ah Talon! So how was your training with my lovely daughter?" Marcus asked

"It was fine" Talon simply

"What about Kat? How did you find it?"

"It could have been worth, and don't call me like that, you know I don't like it, I'm not five anymore!"

"Unfortunately no you're not…"

An awkward silence took place, until Cassiopeia started talking:

"So Katarina, do you know what you're going to wear for Saturday's event?"

"Damn! I totally forgot it, why do I have to go to this thing again?"

"Because it's an important social event, where all the elite of Noxus is expected, since you're part of the elite and the daughter of a General, you have to come" Marcus answered.

Cassiopeia turned to Talon and said "Katarina hate social events, she's such a tomboy sometimes" then she said to Katarina "You know you'll never find a husband like that, Kat"

"Well maybe I don't want a husband Cass, and what did I said about you calling me that?"

"By the way you should come there too Talon, you're a part of the family now" Marcus said. Katarina's eyes widened.

"Wait, you want to bring _him_ to one of the highest events of Noxus?"

"Sir, with all your respect, I've got to say that for once I agree with what Lady Katarina said" Talon answered.

"Nonsense, don't worry Talon, Katarina will learn you how to dance and Cassiopeia will learn you how to comport yourself, and I think this event will be a good training for you, who knows, maybe one day I will send you in a mission were you will have to attempt to one of those events and you will have to know how to blend yourself in the crowd"

"Of course sir" Talon answered.

The next morning when Talon woke up, he knew that it was going to be a long day, wondering what was worst between learning how to dance with Katarina as a teacher and learning how to behave in such events with Cassiopeia who will probably try to seduce him the all time.

Katarina was waiting for Talon in the ballroom, thinking about him and how annoying he was, she decided that she didn't like him, she didn't like how quiet he was, she didn't like the fact that she couldn't read him with his emotionless face all the time, and she didn't like –even though she would not admit it- that he seemed to be better than her in combat. Talon entered the room, breaking Katarina train of thought.

"You're late" she said nonchalantly.

"Actually no, you were in advance. Did you miss me so much that you couldn't wait to see me again?"

Katarina gave him a death glare, her hands clenching into fists. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

She put some classical music on, then walked next to Talon. She took a dance posture, her back was straight. "Okay, now put your right hand on my waist and your left in my hand" Talon did it without saying anything. "Now, normally it's the boy who lead the dance, but since you're learning I'll do it. The moves are quite simple, first I'm going to move my right foot forward and you, you're going to move it backward, and then you bring your left foot to your right, this way" she showed him the move "Next move, you bring your left foot to the left and you bring back your right foot, you do all the thing while turning, and that' all, now for Saturday you can choose to go forward, backward to the left or to the right, it'll be your choice since you'll be the one who lead"

"How will the girl know in which direction I'm gonna go then?" he asked

"Don't worry about that, if you're a good leader, the girl will follow you easily"

And they started to dance, slowly at first, but with time they went faster and faster until they reach the right tempo.

"Ouch! That was my foot!" Katarina shout at him.

"I'm sorry Lady Katarina" Talon was having some trouble avoiding Katarina's feet, he had too much to think about, he had to count in his head, remember which move he had to do next, killing was definitely easier.

"Stop looking at your feet, that's how you'll do some mistakes. Just look at my face and concentrate!"

So he looked at her, admiring her light and soft skin contrasting with her crimson hair.

After two hours, they stopped dancing; Talon had to go to his lesson with Cassiopeia.

"I've got to say you did pretty well, I'm impressed"

"Thank you Lady Katarina, I must admit you're quite a good dancer" he answered. She simply smiled at this and went out of the room calmly for once. _'Well, that went better than I thought'_ then he walked to Cassiopeia's room.

He knocked at her door and then walked in when she told him to come in. Her room was full of jewelries, diamonds, and expensive objects. She was sitting on her king sized bed which had at least twelve pillows on it, and waved for Talon to sit down next to her, and so he did but he took care to leave a large space between the two of them.

To Talon's surprised Cassiopeia didn't hit on him that much and simply taught him what he needed to know. But his luck turned when she thought about what he would wear.

"So Talon what are you going to wear? I mean do you have any suit or something?"

"Actually no, but I was thinking coming in one of my purple robes" he simply said.

"Talon, as much as I like you in your purple robes, I mean they make you look mysterious and hot and all that… but you can't go to a social event wearing that, you have to get a suit"

Talon didn't answer. _'Wait, did she just call me hot?'_

"But you're lucky I'm here, because I can get your mensuration if you want, I just happened to have a tape in one of my drawers, then we'll just have to call a tailor and that's it you'll get a new suit" Cassiopeia said in a seductive tone, closing the gap that Talon let between them.

"That's very nice of you to offer Miss Cassiopeia but I think I'll just go to your father and talked to him about it" Talon said not really wanting to have Cassiopeia taking is mensurations.

"But I assure you it's no bother at all" she said whispering in his ear and putting a hand on his thigh. Talon quickly got up, preventing himself throw a dagger at her and tell her to never do that again, and simply said with his face emotionless as always "Thank you for your time, but I guess I should go" Talon exited the room while Cassiopeia was chuckling softly.

The rest of the week happened quickly, Cassiopeia was arguing all the time with Katarina about the dress that Kat was supposed to wear on Saturday night. Katarina was so tired about her sister that she even preferred Talon's company than hers, so they spent a lot of time training together and learning how to match their fighting skills.

On Saturday the evening after three hours waiting, the girls were finally ready to go. When they went out of the bathroom, they were both breathtaking. Cassiopeia had a green dress with glitters on it and a lot of details and was wearing an imposing diamond necklace. Katarina on the opposite had a simple black dress which was marrying her curves perfectly.

They went to the event, all the elite of Noxus was there. Talon stressed a little bit when he saw Swain walking toward them, last thing he knew was that the man wanted him dead. When Marcus saw his reaction he tried to relax him.

"Don't worry Talon, I talked to Swain about you and our agreement, and he removed the reward for your death"

"Marcus Du Couteau" Swain shook Marcus's hand "Jericho Swain" Marcus said. Then Swain turned toward Talon "And you must be Talon? I heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you in person"

"Pleasure's mine. I heard a lot about you too" Talon said coldly. They stare at each other for a while, then Swain greeted Katarina and Cassiopeia before taking off with Marcus, leaving the three of them alone.

The rest of the evening went on peacefully. Talon was standing in a corner, watching the people dancing, talking, laughing… he found it pathetic how all those people were fake, acting as if they were friend with everyone as they secretly hate them all. He found Cassiopeia in the crowd, she was flirting with some upper class boys. _'Not really surprising'_ Talon smirked.

Katarina was sitting at a table next to the bar, she was bored, a few boys tried to flirt with her but she gave them a death glare and they quickly ran away. She was annoyed by the evening, she watch at the clock and sighed, she still had to be here for a few hours before going home. She was watching the people dancing when someone stopped in front of her. She was about to make a nasty comment, but was taken aback when she saw that it was in fact Talon offering her his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked

Katarina hesitate for a moment but agreed and took his hand.

"You look wonderful tonight" he told to her as they started dancing.

"Thanks" she said _'Actually you also look dashing in this suit'_ she thought, but she was not going to tell him that…ever.

They stared at each other in the eyes. Katarina was lost in his dark brown eyes as well as Talon was in her emerald ones. The song seemed to have last forever, and they felt like if they were the only one in the room. When the song finally ended Talon bent Katarina backwards, still looking her in the eyes. Right now, Katarina only held by the hand Talon had in her back, but she didn't really care about that, she was still lost in his eyes, their faces inches apart, she had a weird sensation growing inside her stomach and her breath became heavier. Then Talon slowly got her to her feet again and they didn't move during a few seconds. Their bodies were press against one another. One of Talon's hands was in Katarina's hand and the other one in her back. They were staring at each other intensively, Katarina softly said:

"What was that?" it was almost a whisper.

"I don't know I just felt like doing it" he answered. His breath was heavy too, he stopped looking at her eyes and was now staring at her red lips. Seeing that Katarina swallowed hard, she panicked and went back to her senses before she quickly pulled back from Talon's grip.

"Well, don't you dare do that again" she said abruptly and with that she walked away, actually almost ran away from Talon, leaving him speechless in the center of the dance floor.


End file.
